Joe the Jerk
by DeeJay77
Summary: Joe is the school's hottest jock. And jerk, in Lilly Truscott's eyes. Follow them on their story as they find themselves falling for each other. LOE! Repost! Originally The Jonas Jerk
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Mo****ntana/Miley Stewart in any way. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**What happens when your best friend's heart gets broken by the school's jerk?**

'_You're not pretty enough.' He shrugged._

**You're supposed to stand by her, right?**

'_You're such a jerk, Joe__.' I literally spat out my words. Nobody insults my best friend._

**But what if he starts acting all weird and says weird stuff?**

'_Cause, Truscott, you look cute when you're angry and your face is all red.'_

**And you find yourself falling for him?**

_I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a precise shade of brown, just like my favorite dark chocolate._

_And, they're kinda captivating, I must say…_

**What do you do?**

Starring:

**Joe**

**Miley Stewart**

**Lillian Anne 'Lilly' Truscott**

**Oliver 'Smokin' Oken **

**And **

**Nick**

Deejay77 presents to you,

**Joe the Jerk**

Enjoy.

This was previously the Jonas Jerk, until some weird person who had nothing better to do threatened to report me. Hence, the change in title and certain characters. Which means the Joe and Nick mentioned in this story can refer to anyone named Joe and Nick, who are brothers, in this whole wide world! But anyway, this is a repost and I certainly hope you guys support it as much as the Jonas Jerk!

_P.S. But we all know who I'm referring to, right? –winks-_


	2. Back ground information

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**[Lilly and Miley's freshmen year]**

**[Miley]**

This was definitely it. Joe, hottie of the school, just smiled in my direction! I've had this huge, major huge crush on him since forever! And since he smiled in my direction, I'm guessing that he likes me too!

_Seriously, the things a simple crush can do to you._

But anyhow, I am so certain that I'll confess to Joe sometime soon!

_He'll sweep me off my feet and spin me in circles whilst declaring his love for me. This is going to happen. I just know it!_

'Miles? MILES?' Lilly called, waving her palm frantically.

'What?!' I said, irritably, clearly upset that my Joe fantasy dream bubble had broken.

'Nothing, but you're just looking like an idiot smiling to yourself in the middle of the hallway. Look, even Oliver's standing far away.' She pointed at my other best friend, who was standing two feet away. I shrugged. Suddenly remembering my dream, I grabbed Lilly by the shoulders.

'Lilly!'

_Okay, I frightened her._

'I'm going to confess!'

_I actually couldn't care less._

'Hannah Montana say what?' She opened her eyes wide.

I shushed her, she practically just blurted out my secret!

'I said I'm going to confess! To Joe!' I whispered.

'Are you sure about it?' She asked slowly.

I nodded, excited. 'And to prove it, I'm going to do it right now.' I said, before walking down the hallway.

Lilly tried so hard to grab my hand, and I ignored her. I was so confident!

'Hey Joe.' I smiled, lowering my voice.

'Uh, hey.' He smiled awkwardly. 'Do I know you?'

'No, of course you don't.' I laughed. 'Silly me. '

He raised an eyebrow at me.

'But as I was saying, I really, really like you. So would you wanna go out some time?' I took a deep breath.

'No.' Came his flat reply.

_Oh._

I put on a brave smile. 'Why, though?'

'Because you're not pretty enough.' He shrugged, walking away with his friend. The entire corridor was looking at me.

_Great, just great. I just confessed and got rejected in front the entire student body._

All I knew was tears was falling fast and Lilly pulling me away to History class.

**[Lilly]**

That idiot, pickle-eating, long-haired-hobbo Joe. You're gonna pay for rejecting my best friend and making her so embarrassed.

_Even if it really was Miley's own decision to confess in front of the entire Seaview High._

Shut it.

I spotted Joe walking with his jerk friends down the road after school.

'Joe!' I shrieked.

'The one and only.' He flicked his collar, making his friends laugh. 'And you are?'

'Lilly Anne Truscott. Miley Stewart's best friend.' I glared at him.

'Oh.' He thought for a while. 'OH. That one. Yea, so?'

'You rejected her.'

'I'm sorry Honey, I don't go accepting dates from ugly people.' He said, sympathetically before bursting out into peals of laughter.

'You're such a jerk.' I literally spat out. Nobody insults my best friend.

And that was how he earned his name—Joe the Jerk.


	3. Biology class

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**This is written in various characters' POV, and I really apologize for the poor English used. **

**[Lilly]**

Joe. Also known as the Jerk, Joe the Jerk, whatever. I hate him.

He's everything you wouldn't want to meet. He's vain, a player, a snob, a jerk, a- oh whatever, this list could go on forever. And I wouldn't want to go on thinking about him forever.

There he is, making out with his bimbo of the day, Brit. Gosh, what does she see in him, or him in her, for that matter? Oh forget it, the jerk and jerk-ette, possibly a match made in heaven.

Finally, I'm saved from having to watch two freaks exchange saliva when Miley, my best friend, calls me from the other end of the corridor.

Why, you may ask, am I so against Joe? Well, the reason is simple. He broke Miley's heart back our freshmen year. He misled her into thinking he fancied her and then stomped all over her heart. Joe is nothing but trash and trouble!

'Hey, what are you thinking of?' Miley asks me, waving her hands in my face.

I snap out of my daze and quickly shook my head. Miley couldn't know I was thinking about Joe, or she will go into one of her silent moments. And Miley's silent moments are pretty freaky at times. Her head will be downcast, and she wouldn't reply anyone at all. Not even Smokin' Oken Donut, or me. I guess she's still pretty hard up on herself for not being 'pretty enough', as the Jerk had phrase it.

Speaking of Smokin' Oken, Donut or Oliver as we usually call him, he's my other best friend. And boy, do we go a long way back. I first held his hand in pre-school, although that was ONLY because I wanted his 64-pack crayons that came with the sharpener. Since then, he's been a little self-denial on the fact that almost every girl that walks the face of this earth is in love with 'Smokin' Oken'.

Miley and I then walk to our biology class. Thankfully, Oliver will be there. I haven't seen him in weeks, not since he went to China on a family trip. I'm pretty envious, cause I've always, always wanted to go to China.

In Biology class, the trio sat at the back, obviously since we didn't want to get caught by Miss Holly, our biology teacher, for talking.

Miss Holly strutted in two seconds after we settled down. As usual, she was wearing a hideous top, to match with a hideous skirt. But the unusual thing this time was The Jerk tagging along behind her. Both Oliver and I glanced at Miley. Her eyes widened at the sight of Joe and she buried her face in her hands. Oliver looked over at me and pointed at Miley, mouthing 'What now?'

I shrugged. Well, I didn't know either. All I could do now was hope the jerk wouldn't be staying for long.

'Ahem,' Miss Holly cleared her throat a few times to get the attention of the class. 'Before we start our amazing and interesting lesson today,' a few people sniggered, 'let me introduce to you, a new member of our class, Joe'

Miley's head shot up from her hands. 'Hideous dressing teacher say what?' She exclaimed. Immediately after which, Oliver and I hid our faces.

Miley realized her mistake and started rephrasing her sentence. 'Uh, I mean, Interesting biology teacher say what?'

Miss Holly cleared her throat and repeated, 'Joe is our new member of this biology class. Although he is a senior, I sincerely hope you'll welcome him.'

'No!' Miley shouted another time.

Joe's head snapped up. 'Miley? Didn't realize you were in this class.' He smirked. 'Miss Holly, can I sit with Miley?' He asked innocently.

Oliver and I stopped sniggering at the fact that a senior was in a junior biology class and stood up at the same time.

'No way.' We chorused.

'Ah, Mr. Oken and Miss Truscott, is there a problem?' Miss Holly asked dangerously.

I faked a smile, 'It's just that we're sitting next to Miley and four people can get kinda stuffy around here?' I gestured at the three of us. Oliver shot me a look, because the class was with air-conditioner and it was normally near freezing temperature. Pretty far from stuffy…

_Well, it was the best I could come up with at the moment…_

This debate went off for a while before Miss Holly moved Oliver and me to the seat in front so The Jerk could sit with Miley and poke fun at her. I could see tears brimming in Miley's eyes and I felt so bad for not being able to do anything.

For the entire biology class, I couldn't concentrate, and neither could Oliver. All we could hear was Joe trying to chat Miley up.

'Hey Miles.' He said in his irritating low voice that was the downfall of many girls.

No response.

'Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with biology sometime after school.' He tried again.

No response.

'Well, if you aren't with your loser friends.' He continued, whilst sniggering and doing the loser cough.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. Loser, wasn't it? I'll show him what a loser is.

I banged my 3 pound biology textbook on his table. Seeing him jump out of his seat was really amusing. But it came at the price of Miss Holly and a detention session with her.

'Miss Truscott? Is there a problem with your hand structure?' She asked without taking her eyes off the board.

'Miss Holly, the jerk, I mean, Joe, he was.' I tried explaining, but she cut me off.

'Well if there isn't a problem with your hand, I'll expect to see you in detention this afternoon.' She interrupted me.

_What?! Detention on the first day at school?! Come on!_

'Please, Miss Holly, Joe was disturbing all of us.' Miley spoke up silently.

Miss Holly turned around. 'Joe? I'd expect better behavior on the first day of school. Now, let's get on with lesson.' She turned back to writing notes on the board.

_Come on! This is such obvious biasness! Hello?! _

Twenty minutes later, Miley spoke up again.

'Miss Holly, Joe is really bothering me. Could I have Lilly and Oliver back, please?'

'Now, Joe, I'm afraid I'll have to give you a session of detention this afternoon. And Miss Stewart, kindly concentrate on your biology.' She smiled.

The painful lesson finally ended about two millenniums later. Joe brushed past us as we were walking out of class and smirked at me, 'See you in detention later.'

The truth dawned on me.

I was having detention with The Jerk!


	4. Detention

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**DETENTION**

**[Lilly]**

_God, how much longer must I be stuck here for?! And it really isn't helping that Joe the Jerk is here. And I am alone with him in a small, teeny classroom, thank you very much!_

The detention teacher is out at lunch and she locked the door.

_Dang._

I took out my mp3 and put on my headphones. Better listening to music than listening to Joe talk to himself. Miley's song, Goodbye, came up and I sang along with it, unknowingly. I could really relate to this song, well, because I broke up with my ex three months ago, and truth is, I still like him, just a little bit.

The song ended and 'Who said' came on. I looked up to see if the detention mistress was back and found myself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of Joe.

I immediately drew back and lean as far as I could. Which was not very much, seeing my chair was already against the wall. He was still so close. And I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were a precise shade of brown, just like my favorite dark chocolate.

_And, they're kinda captivating, I must say… _

_Holy shit, what am I saying?! This is THE JERK we're talking about here. And no matter how brown his eyes are, they'll always be JERK-Y._

I snap out of my daze, and glanced at Joe. He smirked at my little inner argument I was having with myself.

'I didn't know you could sing like that.' He said softly. And boy, his breath smelt of peppermint.

_Stop it, Lilly Truscott._

'Well, there are a lot of things you are unaware of.' I scoffed and grabbed my bag, moving to another seat.

Joe laughed softly, and made to follow me. At that precise moment, the detention mistress walked in.

'You are not to sit next to Miss Truscott.' She said sternly.

Joe grinned and winked at her.

_Making her heart melt, I'm sure._

'Oh, alright then. But one seat away.' She relented, as I rolled my eyes. Seriously, what is wrong with this schools teacher and him? It's not like, he's cute or anything.

_Alright, maybe he is kinda cute. But only kinda._

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at myself. Joe chuckled again. I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Come off it, Jerk. What is your freakin' problem?' I snapped at him.

He shrugged.

'You don't like me and we both know I feel exactly the same way. So why on earth are you pestering me?' I continued.

He shrugged another time. 'Cause, Truscott, you look cute when you're angry and your face is all red.' He walked back to his table in the front. I rolled my eyes another before realizing what he just said.

_Did the jerk just say I was cute?!_

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

'Hello?' I greeted, picking up a call from an unknown number.

'Hey babe.' A familiar voice travelled into my ear. Too familiar.

'What do you want?' I growled into the speaker.

'Nothing babe. Just calling to see if we could meet up sometime? You know, for old time's sake.' The sickening voice drawled.

'Firstly, I am so not your babe. Secondly, why would I wanna meet a jerk?' I demanded.

'Aww, come on, I'll meet you at Miles' house in ten, kay?' The voice decided for the both of us before clicking off the line. He didn't even give me a choice! I groaned as I made my way to Miley's house.

Todd Harrington, a.k.a the guy who just called, was my ex-boyfriend. The one I broke up with three months ago. Sure, he was sweet and everything, but I caught him cheating on me in school, with the school's bimbo. So I dumped him on the spot. And he moved to Florida. I honestly don't know what he wanted now.

Oliver and Miley were already at Miley's house when I arrived.

They were halfway through a movie when I dragged Miley upstairs and into the Hannah closet because I needed to talk to her. I heard Oliver shouting at us, but I really couldn't care.

'Another one of those girl talks, isn't it?' He sounded kinda irritated.

'Only for a minute!' I called back, apologetic. It was kind of mean, leaving him alone for the umpteenth times, but I really needed to tell Miley this.

Once we were inside the Hannah closet, Miley sat down and waited patiently for me to finish my pacing up and down.

'Are you done?' She said impatiently, folding her arms.

_Okay, how do I put this? How would Miley react if I told her my ex-boyfriend called?_

'Todd called.' I blurted out.

Miley raised her eyebrows, but kept silent.

_Wait till she hears what's next._

'He said he wanted to meet me, for old time's sake.' I said slowly, making inverted commas in the air.

'Skater girl say what?' Miley stood up. She knew how broken I was when I broke up with him.

_And next._

'And,' I hesitated. 'He's coming over, now.'

'Now?' Miley repeated. 'Now?'

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. The doorbell rang incessantly. We rushed down as we heard Oliver scrambling to open the door.

'Hey mate.' Todd grinned, waving at Oliver.

'Who's your mate.' He replied in a hostile manner.

'Whoa, chill man. I'm here to see my Tiger Lilly.' Todd shrugged.

Oliver's expression was getting worse by the second. I'd better step in before things get ugly.

'Hold it boys.' I stepped in between the two of them, and interrupting Oliver just as he was about to rebuke.

'Todd, let's get out of here.' I said, dragging him out of the house.

We walked to the skate park before I let go of his arm. He still looked kinda cute, just like before.

'So, what are you doing back here?' I folded my arms.

'I'm visiting a sick relative. And I'm here to stay for at least 3 weeks.' He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to walk away.

'Does it help if I told you I'm going to Seaview?' He called at my retreating back, making me stop in my tracks.

'What?' I whirled around. Seaview?!

_God, pleases tell me this isn't true._

'Yup, you've heard it. So how 'bout we get back together for say, the next three weeks? I kinda miss you, Lils.' He said, stepping close to me and breathing down. I inhaled his scent, and noticed he was using a different cologne from before.

_Whoa, hold your horses girl. What's with me and smelling people, anyway?_

'No chance.' I smiled as I stepped away.

'Aww, come on Lils. You love me and we both know it.' He stated, spreading his arms wide open, as if to welcome me back into his embrace.

'What?' I said. 'Do not.' I stated, crossing my arms.

'Aww, come off it. You couldn't get your hands off me from Miles' house to here. I saw it.' He smirked.

_How obnoxious could this guy get?_

'For the last time, Harrington, I am so over you and your silly antics. I'm outta here.' I raised my hands in frustration as I walked away.

'You love me, and you know it!' He called again. This time, however, I didn't turn back.


	5. Loser or not?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**[Miley]**

Today is Monday. And a dreadful one at that. Not only do I have to endure two hours of biology class with Joe, but Todd is starting school at Seaview today. Lilly told me all about their conversation, and Todd definitely sounded like he needed some help on his self-denial problem.

Lilly, on the other hand, was sure dreading going to school today. Even though she seemed fine this morning when she turned up at my house, I could still see the reluctance in her eyes. I mean, why else would she deliberately change her clothes thrice, and then make an excuse to say she was going home because she forgot her cell, when she just used it a moment ago?

The moment we stepped into school, Todd sidled over and slung his arm over Lilly's shoulders. I saw Lilly flinch a little before regaining her composure and throwing Todd's arm off. I scowled at Todd before steering Lilly away to math class.

I kept my grip firm on Lilly as I heard him call after us.

'I'll make you fall for me again, I swear, Truscott!'

Throughout the entire math class, Lilly wasn't concentrating. Math was usually her favorite subject, besides gym.

'Miss Truscott?' Mrs. Jenny called Lilly.

_Seems like I'm not the only one who noticed._

Lilly didn't even bother replying. Mrs. Jenny sighed and continued with class. She didn't really interfere with Lilly since she always got the best grades in math class. And Mrs. Jenny was fine with keeping things that way.

After math was the dreaded biology. I was all prepared to deal with Joe until he came in and sat on Oliver's seat. Oliver was absent today. I saw Lilly's shoulders tense slightly.

Joe leaned back and said nonchalantly to me 'Hey Loser, I think I'll sit with your loser friend today.' Before turning back and ignoring me, again.

_Should I call Joe to sit with me? Because I really don't think Lilly's in the mood now. But that'll mean I'll have to deal with him for two hours straight._

I debated with myself until Miss Holly walked in.

'Joe? Why aren't you in your seat?' Miss Holly peered over her specs and asked him.

'Oh, Miss Holly, I'm terribly sorry but I didn't bring my contacts today. So I was wondering if I could sit next to Lilly for today. I can't see the board from Miley's seat.' Joe shrugged.

Miss Holly nodded and continued with the lesson.

_What game is he playing? I wasn't letting him get to Lilly._

I pulled his shirt from behind and hissed into his ear.

'What are you doing? Lilly's not in the mood today.'

'And what is it to you?' He rebutted, smirking. I scoffed at him and tugged at Lilly's sweater. I pointed at the seat next to me, indicating that she should seat next to me. She shot me a thankful look and packed her books.

'Miss Truscott, may I ask what are you doing? I will have you know that I will not tolerate seat shifting at your whim and fancy. Shift back to your original seat.' Miss Holly reprimanded Lilly, making her shift back.

The rest of biology class was carried out in torture. I kept an eye on Joe, although all he did was try and chat Lilly up.

_Funny, I thought he thought she was a loser. _


	6. I think I like her?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**I THINK I LIKE HER..?**

**[Lilly]**

_Todd. Todd. Todd. _

_Why was he back? I mean, he moved to Florida just three months ago, so shouldn't he be settling in and checking the Florida girls out? _

_And what's this about getting back with me? We both know he cheated on me first, so why on earth does he want to get back with me?_

All these thoughts ran through my mind endlessly. I really wanted to concentrate in math class. Uggh.

Thankfully, before I knew it, school was over.

As I stepped out of gym class, Todd came over and placed him arm around me, again. As usual, I threw his arm back, only this time with more force.

'You smell like a flower.' He said, sniffing me.

I shuddered. 'Todd, I just came out from gym class. I smell of sweat.'

'Oh baby, you smell just nice.' He cooed.

_Whatever._

'Buzz off.' I scowled at him, walking into the girl's changing room so he couldn't come in.

'Todd again?' Miley asked sympathetically as I rummaged in my bag.

I grunted in reply. Too much was going on.

'Well, I was trying to help.' She said pointedly, looking hurt.

'I'm sorry,' I apologized. 'I was just irritated with Todd.'

We made up before deciding to crash at Miley's house for the night.

**[Joe]**

I spotted Lilly and Miley walking out of the school gate and jogged over to them.

Why was I so interested in them, you may ask. After all, I'm the school's hottest jock. I have practically a fan club made of giggly cheerleaders and normal high school girls, so why was I so hung up about two geeky, unpopular girls?

I'm not interested in Miley, I'm only interested in Truscott. I guess it all started when I saw her at the Thanksgiving party the town organized last year. It was the un-coolest place to be. But my family made my brothers and I go anyway. It was a time to be thankful, as they had put it.

I saw Lilly Truscott sitting alone at a table. She looked so different from her normal school get-up, that I actually gave her a second glance. I'm shocked, too, if you ask me. She was wearing this flowy, baby pink dress that reached to her knees, and her hair cascaded down to her shoulders. She definitely looked bored.

And another thing that shook me, was how much she looked like Ingrid. Her dressing, her hair, the way she rested her head on her hand, made me take a second look. Why didn't I notice her from before?

I jogged over to them and tapped Lilly on the shoulder. The two of them turned around and gave me a weird look. I made an attempt to smile, but obviously they didn't buy it.

'Hey,' I greeted them a little too cheerfully. Lilly raised her eyebrow and tried to steer Miley away. I looked over at Miley, and I could see the hurt in her eyes. Well, she had it every time she looked at me, but this was actually the first time I noticed it.

_I really shouldn't have told her she wasn't pretty enough. Lilly probably hates me now._

'Hey.' I tried again. Lilly shot me a weird look, raising an eyebrow as if to question what I was doing there. I attempted to smile, but ended up with a grimace.

_Seriously, what is wrong with you??? You are the school's hottest jock, you can get any girl, even Lilly Truscott. So get a grip!! Truscott will be so easy._

I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths. By the time I opened them, the two girls were already halfway down the street. They sure walked pretty fast, I thought as I jogged to catch up with them.

'Seriously, what is it, Jerk.' Lilly whipped around and asked me. She was gritting her teeth, I noticed.

_Oh, and how she calls me a jerk every time I talk to her._

'Nothing. I mean, uh, it's good to mix around with the different types of people, you know?' I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled.

'If this is another attempt to make us feel like we're losers, get over it.' She rolled her eyes, walking away while she dragged Miley along.

_Okay, maybe not THAT easy._

_But I'm not going to give up. _

I followed them all the way till we reached this huge house overlooking the beach. I'll bet the view is totally breathtaking. I smiled as I looked around and walked into the house. Unfortunately, the only obstructing me was the gate.

I crashed right into it and stumbled backwards. Looking up, I saw Lilly and Miley giggling away while waving at me. They had closed the door while I was admiring the house! No fair!

I grunted grudgingly as I turned and headed home.

**Okay, you're probably wondering who Ingrid??? More will be explained in the later chapters, okay. Patience, my reader, is a virtue. (Ha, ha) Please remember to review! Thanks. (:**


	7. Ingrid

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**INGRID**

**[Joe]**

'Wassup.' I knocked fists with my best friend, Tyler. It was free period and we were just hanging out at a secluded corner of the school, with the usual clique. It was near the back gate and no one ever came around here. We discovered it back in our freshmen year, and it was probably considered our place already. He looked around the group and saw there were only 4 people, including himself.

'Where's Blake?' He asked, sitting down, looking around for our other friend.

I shrugged, bored, 'Probably out with his girlfriend. You wanna catch a movie later?'

Tyler laughed and shook his head. 'Can't, I'm meeting Lizzy in twenty. Get a life, Joe, get a girlfriend. You've been single for a year.'

'I've had girlfriends. There's Ally, there's Cassie, and there's Brit.' I said, counting off my fingers.

'Those, my friend, are flings. You know what I mean.' He smiled and rubbed his hands in exaggeration. 'That one, who makes your heart skip a beat and makes your hands sweaty.' But I couldn't blame him. Tyler had indeed, found his true love. Lizzy was perfect for him.

'Get over it, Ty. You're being corny.' I pushed him lightly.

His face cracked into a huge smile and laid down onto the grass, closing his eyes.

'Still hung up about her?' He asked.

'Nope.' I lied. We both knew who he was talking about. Ingrid. Ingrid was my girlfriend, two years ago. We had the perfect relationship. She was a cheerleader and I was a sophomore jock. We drew stares and looks everywhere we went. She was really pretty although she didn't have a stuck-up attitude like most cheerleaders do. Corny as it may sound, I really thought about spending life after high school with her. I definitely thank Heaven for sending her to me.

But Heaven isn't always fair. Ingrid died in a car crash a year ago. She was hit by a drunk driver. For the next five months, I practically cried myself to sleep every night. I couldn't imagine a life without Ingrid. Life without Ingrid would be… well, it wouldn't be called Life.

From then on, I guess I could be considered the school's hottest jock, and jerk. I played with girls, changing them every two days. Maybe it was because I didn't believe in finding another Ingrid anymore. Maybe it was because I didn't believe in love anymore.

Either way, the old Joe was gone. And could never be brought back.

At least that was what I thought, until Truscott came along.

She looked so much like Ingrid, and reminded me of her too much. The same long blonde hair, the way she laughed. I found myself wanting her more and more. I wanted to relive whatever I once had with Ingrid so badly.

'Hey, what do you think of Lilly?' I asked Tyler.

He opened one eye, as if questioning me who was it.

'Lilly. Lilly Truscott?' I said, hoping it rang a bell, 'You know, the one in the Junior class?'

Tyler thought for a while before realizing who it was.

'Oh, her. She seems more like a guy though. Why?' He said, crinkling his nose.

I paused.

_Should I tell him?_

'Oh, nothing much.' I shrugged.

'I know what you're thinking, Joe. Just because she looks like Ingrid, doesn't mean she is. Besides, if you date her, your reputation will go down faster than a rollercoaster ride.' He said pointedly.

That was Tyler, truly my best friend. He knew what I was thinking even if I didn't say anything. But no matter how much he understood me, he would never understand the pain I felt when Ingrid died. I didn't have enough of her, and would never have. Now that she's gone, I can't even see her, no matter how badly I wanted to.

But Lilly could solve that problem.


	8. Operation: Truscott

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**OPERATION: TRUSCOTT**

**[Joe]**

Today was Ingrid's death anniversary. I got up especially early, even before Mom was awake. After putting on what I was going to wear for school, I grabbed an extra hoodie before I headed out. The extra hoodie was for later, in expectation of the rain. It always rained on Ingrid's death anniversary.

I had to stop by the florist before heading over to the cemetery. Every year, I'd buy a bouquet of pink daisies. Those were Ingrid's favorite flower.

It was barely 8 when I reached the cemetery. I placed the bouquet slowly down onto the grass just in front of the grave and sat down.

'Ing, I miss you more than ever.' I whispered. 'School has been fine until this girl came along. She looks just like you, Ing. I can't help but mistake her for you. What am I supposed to do?' Tears were now falling uncontrollably. Fortunately, no one would be in the cemetery at this time.

I bowed my head as memories of the both of us came back to life.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap in the distant. I looked around, trying the spot the mystery person. The cemetery was usually empty at this time. No one, however, came into view.

_Probably some wild animal._

I noticed that it hadn't rained yet.

_Funny, it always rained in Ingrid's anniversary. _

I sat alone for a little longer before deciding that it was time to head to school. 'I'll be back, and don't forget that I love you.' I said, fingering Ingrid's portrait, on the stone tablet.

As I walked out of the gate, I bumped into someone. I looked up and found myself staring into the bright blue eyes of Lilly Truscott. She looked equally shocked to see me.

'Hi.' I smiled slightly.

This time, though, she returned the favor. A small smile played on her lips as she greeted me.

'Morning.'

We walked for a bit in total silence until I spoke up.

'Uh, visiting?' I gestured to the cemetery.

This, however, made Lilly fidget a bit and look uncomfortable.

_Shit. Now I've done it._

'Uh, yeah. My grandfather. It's his death anniversary today.' She said, taking in a deep breath.

'Oh.' I fell silent. 'I was visiting my ex-girlfriend. She died in a car crash.' I didn't even know why I was telling her all these stuff.

'I'm sorry.' She said silently, but I waved it off.

We walked for a while more in silence before she spoke.

'You were crying.' She said, more of a statement than a question. I was shocked. She could tell? I nodded slightly, looking at my sneakers.

'Your eyes are a bit swollen.' She pointed out, as if reading my thoughts. 'You should put some ice when you get to school.'

I looked up and smiled. We were almost reaching school already.

'I should be going.' Lilly smiled and bade me goodbye.

'Wait,' I called out, 'It's just a little more to school. At least let me walk you?'

Her smile fell as she shook her head.

'My friends wouldn't like it.' Was all she said before running off in the direction of school.

I walked alone for the rest of the journey. Tyler greeted me when I reached the gate by knocking fists.

'What's that with Truscott?' He moved his head in her direction.

'Oh, nothing. I just met her at the cemetery.' I said. Tyler fell silent, not questioning any further.

Uncomfortable with the silence, I placed a huge smile right on my face.

'I'm alright, man,' I open my arms wide. 'Come on, we're late.' I said, dragging him towards history class.

The rest of the school day passed by relatively slowly. I was recovering and forgetting about Ingrid slightly, as the old and jovial Joe came back. No one stops the hottest and coolest jock from coming back up. The hottest, and coolest, jock will not stay down for long!!!

_Okay, I might seem a little crazy laughing to myself in the middle of the hallway._

I shoved my books in and slammed my locker shut. I spotted Lilly, again, and called her. She shot me a weird look and walked in the opposite direction.

_Seriously, doesn't she know how many girls would die to be in her position?_

I caught up with her and walked by her side. She was doing a good job of ignoring me, I could tell. I waited till we were alone on the sidewalk before talking.

'So,' But before I could say anything, Lilly interrupted me.

'What is it, Jerk?' She folded her arms.

'Woah, relax girl, just wanna check if you have plans for Saturday.' I raised my arms up in mock surrender.

She rolled her eyes, as expected.

'Okay, what games are you playing. I'm not your cheerleader girlfriend, so just get off my back.' She snapped.

_Ouch._

'I'm just asking you out for Saturday.' I shrugged.

'Look, you rejected my best friend and now you wanna get together with me? News flash, I'm pretty much in the same league.' She waved her hands around.

I winced. 'Okay, okay, so maybe I rejected Miley. But you're different.'

She raised her eyebrows.

'Fine, I'll apologise to Miley, is that fine now?' I offered.

'Look, you don't just go around telling people they're not pretty enough, and apologise to them two years later. And for the record, Miley's been pretty upset.' She snapped, walking away.

'I'll show you, Truscott!' I called after her back.


	9. Saturday, it is

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**SATURDAY, IT IS**

**[Miley]**

I was walking home before the most unexpected person popped out of nowhere.

Joe.

I took a sharp intake of breath.

_Gee, I still didn't know how to face him. _

'Hi.' He smiled.

_Still as charming._

'Hi,' I said, breathlessly, 'So, what's up?' I tried to act nonchalant, but evidently it wasn't working.

'Look, I'll just get straight to the point, Miley. I apologise for making you upset when I told you that you weren't pretty enough.' He said all in one breath.

I paused.

_What?_

'Hello?' He waved a hand in my face.

I smiled and shrugged. 'Nah, I'm over it.'

'No, seriously, I'm sorry.' He said, pretty seriously.

_Okay, it's starting to get kinda weird._

But looking at Joe, I'm guessing he's really serious.

I smiled. 'It's okay, really. Friends?' I extended my hand.

'Friends.' He smiled, shaking my hand.

_Well, I guess I'll have to get over him for real. _

**[Lilly]**

Joe ran towards me, waving his hands in the air, acting like I haven't seen him in months.

'What is it again?' I sighed.

'I did it.' He smiled, triumphantly.

'What are you talking about?' I asked.

'I apologized! I apologized to Miley!' He was jumping up and down like a little boy.

_I actually can't believe it. He apologized? For real? And most importantly,_

_For me?_

'So, Saturday?' He asked, looking hopeful.

I hesitated. Even though he apologized, but still, what about Miley?

_Come on, Joe, the hottest jock, IS ASKING YOU OUT!!! What exactly are you waiting for??? Christmas???_

'Oh shut it already.' I told myself, out loud unknowingly.

Joe's face fell.

'No?' He winced.

'I'm sorry, I mean, Saturday it is, then.' I smiled. I figured I should give him a chance. Maybe just for one night.

'Yes!' He pumped his fists into the air, smiling.


	10. The date

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**THE DATE**

**[Lilly]**

Well, Saturday came pretty fast. Joe called earlier to say he was picking me up at 6, and it was 4 now. I stood in front of my wardrobe, hands on hips, deciding what to wear.

_Gosh, it's at times like these that I want the Hannah closet._

Speaking of Hannah, I didn't tell Miley that I was going out with Joe tonight. Well, for starters, I really didn't expect him to apologize to her. Anyway, this wasn't a date. It's more like, starting-to-be-friends-stage. Yeah, that's right. The friends zone.

_Just who am I trying to kid?_

_It is a date!_

_Maybe I should cancel._

My hand was almost reaching for my cell already. But that would be totally mean. I mean, he did sound pretty much excited.

Oh forget it. It's just one night.

_Just one night, Lilly, nothing else._

I went back to my closet and peered in. After much deliberation, I pulled out my one and only dress. It was a white, spaghetti-strapped dress that ended above the knees. I ironed it quickly and paired it with a pink belt. Just as I was about to head out, my cell rang.

'Hello?' I asked casually, expecting Joe.

'Hey Lils!' Miley's chirpy voice rang through.

_Oh no._

'Hey Miles, what's up?' I asked, trying the mask the nervousness in my voice.

'Lils, you okay? You sound kinda weird.'

_Apparently, not working._

'Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?' I laughed uneasily.

'So, what're you doing tonight? Wanna come over for a movie or something? I got news!' She said in a sing-song voice.

'Uh actually, I have plans.'

'Oh. So, what plans?' She sounded disappointed.

'My dad, he's in town and I uh, arranged to meet him.' I lied.

_Gosh Miley, I'm so sorry._

'You didn't mention him.'

'Oh, it's really nothing, he's just stopping over for one night before he flies off again.' I laughed uneasily again.

'Oh, then never mind. I'll call Oliver then. See you later!' She chirped back.

'Bye.' I said.

_That. Was. Close._

Joe pressed his car horn. I grabbed my bag and ran out. He got out and opened the door for me.

'Looking sweet, babe.' He said smoothly.

'Firstly, I'm not your babe. And secondly, this is not a date. We're friends.' I held up two fingers.

'Whatever you say,' He shrugged, then smirked. 'Babe.'

He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a semi-formal blue button-down shirt and a black jacket over it.

_Kinda cute, I must say._

'So, where are we going?' I asked. Silence in the car was getting kinda awkward.

'You'll see.' Joe smirked.

We arrived soon at the beach. It was dark already, so Joe offered his arm and guided me through the sand. He led us to a table in the middle of the beach and pulled out my chair.

Just as we were finishing our dessert, a man with the violin came over. Joe wiped his mouth, took off his shoes and walked over to me. He bowed slightly, extending his hand to me.

'May I?'

I smiled and reached for his hand, kicking off my shoes too.

'I, uh, don't know how to dance.' I said, softly.

Joe laughed and lifted me onto his toes. There I was, stepping on him, barefooted. He held me close, hand on my waist, as we swayed to the music, slowly. I barely reached up till his shoulder, even on his toes. I glanced at him, and giggled. Joe looked way funny. He closed his eyes and was just moving along with the music. Somehow, he seemed to know I was laughing at him, because he shushed me and pushed my head lightly, so I was now leaning on his chest.

We stayed in that position until the music stopped, where I got off his toes.

'Thanks.' I said breathlessly. Joe smiled and flicked imaginary dust off his shoulder.

'No sweat.'

The awkward silence washed over us again, as I played with my skirt. Suddenly, my chin was lifted up gently by a finger and I found myself looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. His face was inching closer by the second. I almost closed my eyes and succumbed to his charms when my eyes snapped right open. I shifted my face to the left, so his lips landed on my cheek. I stepped away.

'Sorry.' I shrugged.

Joe smiled, dropping his arms to his side. 'No, it's okay. So what do you say we get you home?'

I nodded and smiled, taking his arm once again as we walked through the sand.

We pulled over in front of my house. I noticed my mother's shoes were strewn around, so I looked up and saw that her lights were switched off. She was probably asleep.

We stood on my front porch. 'So, goodnight?' Joe asked, more than said.

I smiled. 'Goodnight, Joe.'

He made a move forward, making me step backwards.

'I know, I know. Cheeks only.' He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

Suddenly, he hugged me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I was taken aback. But I eventually relaxed and returned the hug. We stayed in the position for a long time, until I broke away.

_Was it me, or did Joe's smiled seem a little sad?_

He ran down the walkway. 'I'll see you at school, Lilly. Goodnight!' He called, waving.

'Night.' I said, before heading back in.

_Maybe he wasn't so bad after all._


	11. Little Bro, did you say?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**[Lilly]**

I stopped by Miley's house this morning before heading to school. I stopped my skates the moment I spotted Mr. Stewart. Sure, he was great and everything, but he just has issues about people skating in his house.

'Hey Lilly.' He smiled at me.

'Hey, Mr. Stewart. Is Miley down yet?' I peered around.

'Coming soon, I call her,' He cupped his mouth and shouted towards the stairs. 'Miley! Lilly's here!'

'Thanks.' I smiled.

Miley came bounding down the stairs a couple of minutes later. She wore a long, blue tunic and skinny jeans. And she looked pretty. For some reason, she made me look down at my dressing—A plain long sleeve green shirt with slacks, and green Converse sneakers.

_Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish I could be as pretty as Miley._

'Hey Lilly.' Miley chirped, heading for the fridge.

'Hey.' I said, a little half-heartedly.

'What's wrong?' She looked up from the fridge.

'Nothing.' I added hastily.

Eating a poptart, she grabbed her bag and walked out with me.

'So, how's your Saturday?' She asked with her mouth full.

'What?' I exclaimed, giving her a shock.

_How could she have known??_

Miley's eyes widened.

'You met your dad, right?' She asked slowly.

_Oh right._

'Oh, I mean, he was fine and everything.' I lied, flushed.

She shrugged.

_I have to change the topic before she asks anything else._

'So, you said you had news.' I asked her.

Miley's expression changed immediately from nonchalant to excitement. She turned to me and exclaimed. 'You'll never guess what happened to me.'

'What is it?' I pretended not to know.

'Okay, get this. Joe apologized! He apologized to me for rejecting me!' Miley squealed.

My eyes widened as if I was hearing this for the first time. 'Eep!' I shrieked along with her. She grabbed my hands and spun around excitedly.

'Seriously, I wondered what made him do that.' She said quietly, clearly amazed.

_Me.__ I feel like telling her._

'But I guess it's my lucky star!' She concluded, squealing again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

_Seriously, what is wrong with you today, Lilly! Miley's your best friend, you have absolutely no reason to be jealous of her!_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and placed a smile back on my face.

Just then, Joe happened to walk past us. He smiled in our direction and winked at me. I couldn't help but blush a little.

'Hey Lilly.' He said. 'And Miley.' He added hastily.

Next to me, Miley almost had an asthma attack. Her entire face was about 50 shades of red, while she clutched her heart, breathing heavily.

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

'Lilly! Did you see that? He winked at me!' Miley asked, going almost an entire octave higher.

I smiled. Until Miley's expression dropped. 'But he called you first.'

_Shit, what now?_

'What's going on?' Miley asked.

I winced.

_I guess it's now…_

I took a deep breath, 'My dad didn't come on Saturday. I went out with Joe.'

Miley's face fell.

'Miles, I'm so sorry. I just thought-.' To my surprise, Miley was smiling.

'It's alright, Lilly. I should have gotten over him a long time ago.' She said, giving me a hug. 'It's great that you two are together now.' She added.

'Am not!' I replied indignantly, although I was blushing.

We walked into history class, followed by our teacher, Miss Julie, shortly.

'Junior history class, today we have a new addition. Everybody, please welcome Nick.' She said.

The boy had a head of curly hair and he wore a checkered green shirt over skinny jeans. He looked kinda cute.

Miss Julie assigned him to sit behind Miley and I. He smiled shyly and introduced himself.

'I'm Nick.'

We returned the smile and introduced ourselves.

'I'm Lilly, and this is my best friend, Miley.' The both of us turned back and Miley started talking about Joe and I. Unfortunately, she spoke a tad too loud, allowing Nick to hear our conversation. Nick tapped my chair with his pencil.

'Who's Joe?' He asked curiously.

I looked at Miley and smirked. 'Joe is a guy that Miley's used to crush on.' That sentence earned me a smack on the shoulder and a glare from Miley.

At lunch period, Miley invited Nick to sit at our table. Usually it was only Miley, Oliver and I. But today, other than Nick, there was another guest at the 'loser' table.

Joe.

Surprisingly, he wasn't sitting with the jocks. He sat with us. The 'losers'. We were all getting fine, though, until Amber and Ashley came along.

'Hey hottie,' Amber slid an arm around Nick's shoulders. 'You're new around here? Why are you sitting with those losers?' She practically spat out the words. Nick looked uncomfortable under her, so Joe spoke up.

'And your problem is?' He asked.

'Well, them. Duh.' Ashley and Amber said simultaneously. 'Ooh.' They made that sickening sizzling sound.

'Well, then deal with it. Anyway, keep up with that and your fingers are going to get burnt up pretty soon.' He pointed out. Miley and I smiled at each other. Although it was Joe who had to stand up for us, it definitely felt good to see Amber and Ashley get pwned.

'So,' Joe slung an arm around Nick. 'Little bro, how's your first day at school?'

_Wait a minute. LITTLE BRO?!_


	12. For who I am

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**FOR WHO I AM**

**[Nick]**

Today was my first day at school. I transferred over to Seaview High, where my brother, Joe, was currently studying at. I used to be homeschooled because I was sick with diabetes and it was hard keeping up with a normal schedule and having to take my insulin regularly. Besides, I didn't want the pitiful stares from other kids that I usually get because of my illness.

Anyway, I admitted into Seaview because it was getting too boring being homeschooled and Mom said I should give high school a chance. So, I guess I just went along with it.

I made two new friends, Lilly and Miley. I heard Lilly tell me about how Miley totally crushed on my brother. Pity, I thought she was kinda cute. Plus my brothers and I made a pact that girls will never get in between us.

At lunch, these two bimbotic girls came over and touched me. That freaked me out a little, but as always, Joe was there to save the day. I saw Lilly's eyes open wide when she heard Joe call me his 'Little Bro'.

**[Lilly]**

Gosh, I could feel Miley's glare on me now. I just told a totally cute guy that Miley used to crush on his brother.

'Lilly.' She growled.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 'Well, he knows?' I offered. Besides, Joe DID knew that Miley liked him…

And as usual, Oliver was stuffing his face with the sandwich they had provided us with. He looked like he hadn't eaten in a week. Before any of us could take a bite, he had already finished his meal and went up for second servings. I shook my head at him. Jeez, how could anyone eat so much and still be so skinny?

Lucky for me, lunch period passed rather quickly and next was chemistry, which Miley didn't have with me. Thank God.

I walked into chemistry lab and sat at the back. The teacher walked in and I felt someone sit on the bench next to me. I turn to smile at the person, until I saw who it was. My smile froze. Next to me was Todd.

'Hey babe.' He smirked.

_Seriously, what's up with guys and calling girls Babes?_

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the chemistry lesson.

'Just wanted to tell you, I'm going back to Florida next week. Miss me, won't you?' He asked.

I ignored him, hoping he'll stop after a while. Turns out, I was so wrong. Throughout the entire class, Todd was just rambling about how he managed to score dates with three girls in a day. It seemed like eternity before the teacher dismissed us.

Even when we were in the corridor, Todd was just rambling on about his three pathetic dates. My hands were aching to go around his neck. He placed his arm around me and walked me to my locker, even thought I rejected him twice.

Just then, I felt Todd's arm move away from my neck. I turned around to find myself looking at Joe caught in a staring match with Todd.

_Oh boy._

I stepped in between them and tried to speak. But both of them were a full head taller than me and didn't seem to notice.

'Truscott's mine,' Joe growled. 'So stay away.'

'Funny,' Todd smirked. 'Lilly was with me, until you arrived, dork.'

The argument continued until the both of them drew a crowd of curious students. I placed my hands on their chest and pushed them apart. Joe took my hand lightly and asked me to step back. He smiled, giving me reassurance that they would be fine. Somehow, I didn't feel reassured. He then, delivered a punch to Todd's jaw. Some of the girls screamed. The two of them were engaged in a fight.

'No one hits on my Lilly and calls me a dork after that.' Joe stated as he kicked Todd in the shin.

'Oh yeah? Well, Lilly and I were fine before you came. Air head.' Todd sneered at Joe.

This was the last straw. Joe punched Todd in the eye, just as the discipline mistress walked over.

'Joe and Todd! what on earth are you doing?' She cried, shocked.

The three of us were called to the principal's office where we had this talk about discipline and stuff. Most of it wasn't getting into my head. All I knew was that the three of us had after school detention for a week. Todd ended up with a black eye and bruises on the side of his face while Joe only had a few scrapes.

Joe offered to walk me home and I agreed. Besides, I really needed to sort things out with him.

'I'm sorry.' Joe blurted out. This was the first time I ever heard him speak like that. It was usually the cocky attitude. But this time, he sounded genuinely apologetic.

I managed a small smile. 'What is going on? Why are you so different suddenly?' I asked quietly.

Joe shrugged. 'Cause you're pretty?'

'Joe.'

'Alright, alright. I'll be honest with you, but it's going to take a long time, so can we at least sit?' He pouted slightly.

_Gosh. He. Is. So. Cute._

We walked a short distance to the beach and sat on the sand. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up. Joe took a deep breath and started to speak.

'Ingrid was my ex-girlfriend. She was from Seaview too. But you probably never met her because she died in a car crash, two years ago. I miss her, Lilly, I really do.' His voice was cracking up. 'And the reason why I'm so into you, is because,' he took a deep breath. 'exactly like her.'

I felt a lump rise in my throat. So that was why he was constantly around me, trying to get my attention. Because I was a substitute?

I stood up from the sand abruptly. 'So, I was the substitute?' I asked quietly.

Joe fell silent. Does that mean a yes? I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was the substitute all along. I was never the one he liked. For some reason or another, my heart was painful, literally.

I began to walk away from him. I could hear him calling him, but I didn't answer.

Just as I expected, I was a substitute for Joe's ex girlfriend.

Joe didn't like me for who I was.


	13. Kiss and make up

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**KISS AND MAKE UP **

**[Joe]**

I watched as Lilly walked away. I wanted to tell her so badly, that I was sorry and that I didn't mean to break her heart. But I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

_We were getting along fine, and I just had to ruin it._

I sat at the beach for ages until Nick came over to get me home.

-

I didn't turn up for school for the entire week. Maybe it was because I didn't know how to face Lilly. Or maybe because I didn't want to face Lilly. I laid in bed most of the time, trying to sort things out, but failing miserably.

And as always, I turned to song writing…

**[Nick]**

Joe told me everything that happened between Lilly and him. Lilly, Miley and I had become really close over the past few days. And I didn't want to lose any of them. But my brother really wasn't being himself.

He just lays in bed all day, without doing anything. All the life in him just seemed to drain out. I guess he still hasn't gotten over Ingrid, even after two years. And now, Lilly.

I pulled Miley aside while Lilly was in the restroom.

'Miles, we have to do something.'

She nodded sadly, glancing towards the ladies. 'I know, Lilly hasn't been herself at all.'

'Well, Joe hasn't been exactly Joe either.' I shrugged.

'But Lilly's really hurt and I don't know what I should do.' Miley admitted quietly.

We fell silent.

'Maybe she and Joe should talk.' Oliver said, with his mouth full of food.

**[Joe]**

I heard the front door open and close and Nick's voice travelling through.

_Lilly was probably home already._

Nick was trudging up the stairs and he stopped outside my door. A head full of curls popped in.

'Joe,' He looked at me. 'You haven't been to school for a week.'

No reply.

'You can't go on like this.'

Still no reply.

'Miley, Oliver and I figured, you and Lilly should talk.'

_You and Lilly should talk. _

_But Lilly probably wouldn't even see me now._

'She's home already.' Nick said, before leaving the room.

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I jumped out of bed and changed my clothes at lightning speed. I had to get to Lilly fast. Grabbing my guitar, I rushed out of the house.

I didn't stop until I reached Lilly's house. I sneaked in through the back gate, although it was wrong. But I couldn't care anymore. I needed to see Lilly.

'Lilly!' I called at her bedroom window.

It took her a while to open it. I saw her long blonde hair flowing in the wind. She looked shocked to see me.

'Lilly! I'm sorry! Will you please come down and see me?' I pleaded, almost begged her.

She nodded mutely as she closed her window and came down. She was wearing her usual skinny jeans and long sleeved shirt with sneakers. Something Ingrid wouldn't wear.

'Lilly,' I grabbed her hand. 'I'm sorry I took you for Ingrid. But that was all at the beginning. After that, I began to like you for you. I began to like Lilly, not Ingrid. I figured both of you were absolutely different. So will you please forgive me?'

There were tears in her eyes as we locked gazes. She hesitated for a long time.

**[Lilly]**

I heard my name, so I got to the window and opened it. Outside, in my garden, stood Joe.

_Boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend?_

He looked different. His hair was no longer perfectly styled, and he had eye circles. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I made my way down to see him.

'Lilly,' He grabbed my hand.

_God, the feeling of his skin against mine just felt so right._

'I'm sorry I took you for Ingrid. But that was all at the beginning. After that, I began to like you for you. I began to love Lilly, not Ingrid. I figured both of you were absolutely different. So will you please forgive me?' His eyes were pleading with me.

I wanted to forgive him so badly. I wanted to tell him how much I, too, had grown to love him. But what if what he said wasn't true. I didn't want to be a substitute anymore.

Tears were welling up again, as I looked into his eyes.

_Should I?_

I hesitated for the longest time, until I finally flung my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

_Gosh, I missed his scent, _I thought as I inhaled deeply.

Joe broke away and stepped backwards. He took a deep breath.

'Lilly Truscott, will you be my girlfriend?' He said. 'Not Ingrid, but Lilly.' He added.

I laughed and nodded, hugging him again. This time, the hug felt absolutely right.

I stepped away from him. Joe frowned, as I gave him an angry look.

'You made me go through detention alone, with Todd.' I said, hitting him playfully on the arm.

'He's not bothering you already, right?' He asked, a little uptight.

I smiled and shook my head. 'He went back to Florida, yesterday.'

Joe relaxed, as he placed an arm around my waist. 'I'll make up for leaving you with him.' He said, before kissing my full on the lips. I smiled in between the kiss as I deepened it.


	14. The end

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I really am. Haha, so here's the epilogue for this story. Going to start a new one soon, maybe. Camp Rock II: revealed will be posted on another site, since JB aren't allowed in the stories. Story link will be posted up soon in my profile! Check back for more updates! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anybody in anyway. (Although I wish I did though..)**

**EPILOGUE**

**[Lilly]**

Everything was going great. Joe and I have been together for about four months now and everything's perfect. Miley and Nick eventually got together, those sneaky people. But we're all happy that we've found happiness.

Except for Oliver.

He's been complaining that his two best friends are now constantly gone and that he's going to lead a miserable life from now on. Talk about dramatic. But we have get-togethers every now and then, just to make Smokin' Oken feel better. We're still Lilly and Miley from before. We just have boyfriends now.

Miley and I sat at the lunch table, eating our lunches while waiting for Joe and Nick. Joe came over first and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Miley covered her eyes and called out. 'Eew, young child at the table here! Get a room you guys!'

We laughed and broke away. Honestly, Miley wasn't much better with Nick around.

At that precise moment, Nick arrived with his bag full of books. He placed it down and kissed Miley.

'Look who's talking.' Joe and I both smirked at each other.

Oliver placed his sandwich down and cleared his throat.

'Now, if you all are done with all the smooching, can we please get on with lunch?' He asked, exasperated. The entire table erupted in laughter as we started to eat.

After we were done, Oliver said he had an announcement to make.

_Probably some silly news like he scored a date with Saint Sarah._

'I have someone I'll like you to meet.' He smiled, walking off.

_See, I told you! Saint Saraaaaaaaaaaah._

Oliver appeared back at our table, holding hands with a hot Asian chick. She had long black hair and a small build. And she looked really interested in Oliver because her gaze never once left him.

'This, is Chloe, my girlfriend.' He introduced her.

Oliver smiled and bent down to kiss her quickly. Miley and I giggled as we threw a fry at him.

'Get a room!' We chorused, before breaking out into laughter.

And there you have it, Joe and I, Miley and Nick and Oliver and his hot Asian chick.

Joe, also known as the Jerk, Joe the Jerk, and this time, my boyfriend. (:

**The end.**


End file.
